In-game Voices
First introduced in 13.4, certain monsters have in-game voices available to them, all saying a specific phrase in different languages. The list is ordered by Index Number. List of Characters with In-game Voices *Note 1: Taiwanese language (Min Nan) transliteration is done by hand since no automatic Taiwanese transliteration is available online. Below is a transliteration according to Taiwanese dictionary. Actual pronunciation may vary depending on dialects. For accurate pronunciation, consult a professional. Additionally, if the translation is in Italics, it means the words are in a figure of speech or translated in heavily simplified words. The origin and implications of the phrases may be out of scope for this page. *Note 2: In Taiwanese (Min Nan), some words have additional suffixes after or between words that don't connote meaning. Therefore, these words are often omitted when written in Chinese text. *Note 3: The given translations are fan English translations according to this source (http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Mai_Shiranui/Quotes). In ToS, the in-game translation is Assailing Ninjutsu of Hornet. Untranslated text of Summer All contents below are unavailable in English Version, since many references only occur in Traditional Chinese Fan Page. In Traditional Chinese Version, there was a brief time (only 1 week in July) when fake active and leader skills were added to Summer: *Active Skill: 小妹是男的 (The girl is a boy!) **Description: 變身成為神魔小弟，所有唱歌表演、手作工房、廢文攻略停止發佈 (效果會在關閉技能或死亡後消失)。此技能關閉時，種族將轉為女性人類 **Translation: Transform into "ToS BOY"*; all singing performances, handworking studios, "useless" walkthroughs* will be stopped (the Skill stays in play until reactivation of the Skill or defeated*). When this skill is deactivated, its race turns into Female Human*. ***Note 1: ToS BOY is a fictional counterpart to ToS Girl Summer (part of the theme of fans suspecting the "girl" is actually a boy pretending to be female) ***Note 2: All of these refer to the increase of fanpage posts on Traditional Chinese Tower of Saviors Fan Page, most of which are pointless and unrelated to gameplay. The "useless" walkthroughs refer to using teams that are only obtainable by rare Seal Draws, or containing characters that are unobtainable, yet instrumental in team composition. Due to this, many players are unable to use the so-called "guides". ***Note 3: As Water teams are in a lack of "permanent buffs" like Witches, many fans consider this to be a taunt from Madhead (the company acknowledges Water is falling behind but refuses to buff them). ***Note 4: Female Human designation does not exist, also feeding into the theme of a fake-female Summer. *Leader Skill: 道歉之塔 (Tower of Apologies) **Description: 每當死亡時，發動一次「道歉」效果，可免除死亡一次 (效果可疊加)。疊加效果達 5 次時，必須露出胸部方可獲得召喚師原諒 **Translation: Upon defeat (GAME OVER), activate the effect "Sorry" once to nullify defeat once (the effect can be stacked). When "Sorry" has stacked 5 times, she must show her breasts*, seeking for Summoner's forgiveness. ***Note 5: It is somewhat common for Madhead to acknowledge errors by apologizing. The "breasts" reference started in 2006 (in the novel/film 嫌われ松子の一生, Memories of Matsuko) and were further exploited in Japanese Films. The reference went viral in PTT from 2011 onwards (PTT Bulletin Board System in Taiwan, a huge forum of various topics). Later, Madhead exploited this by showing drawings of breasts exposed from certain female characters in-game so that fans get what they want. *Backstory (this is very long). The text is actually a song that is part of "Tower of Saviors Music Radio" of some sorts. The translations are done so that each sentence would have a similar number of syllables to Chinese (so a sing-along is possible), so they are not exact word-to-word. **This song is transcribed from Jay Chou's song "七里香" (Jasmin orange). Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBVd2pC8M8o **Lyrics are done by someone working in Madhead (I think). Song Cover (Xiao Lin): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8V6uWkq7LU **Note: You're leavin' me in tears in the end is a cheesy line added to fill the syllables. Chinese (Original text): English (Translation): Additional voices during BGM Crash Fever BGM No lyrics during Crash Fever BGM "Follow The Black Rabbit". For Crash Fever Boss Battle "I will never let you go", the lyrics are as follows: *I will never let you go......never let you go~ *I will never let you go......never let you go~ KOF BGM All of the dialogue here is said in Japanese during the middle of BGM, excluding system messages (Round 1, K. O., I~O~RI, etc).